The field of this disclosure relates to personal grooming apparatus, such as hair straighteners and curling irons. The apparatus include coatings on the surface thereof that incorporate static dissipative additives that reduce the static build-up in the hair during use as compared to conventional apparatus. Other aspects of the present disclosure relate to methods for producing such apparatus, and methods for grooming the hair of an individual.
When hair is groomed, the hair gives up surface electrons to the grooming device and develops a positive electrostatic charge. The positive charge of the individual hairs causes the hairs to repel one another resulting in a “static flyaway” condition (e.g., “frizzy” hair). The ability of the hair to give up electrons is partially dependent on the amount of moisture in the hair, with increasing amounts of moisture resulting in decreased electron conductivity. Thus, the static flyaway condition of hair is exaggerated when the hair is relative dry, such as in the winter months.
Hair may be exposed to high temperatures for styling purposes. The high temperatures drive out moisture and allow the hair to be “locked” into a temporary style that persists until water is reabsorbed. However, by driving out moisture, the hair readily gives up electrons which can lead to the static flyaway condition.
A continuing need therefore exists for personal care apparatus for grooming hair that reduce the static build-up of hair during grooming and reduce the contact electrification between the hair and the grooming device. A need also exists for methods for producing such personal care apparatus (e.g., curlers, straighteners and the like) and for methods for personal grooming that involve use of apparatus that reduce static build-up of hair.